What Happens Now?
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: This takes place after the first movie and continues to a new story. New adventures and new enemies. please R&R Enjoy! :) More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: it is fair to warn you this story will be slow going like usual. I have a huge research paper for my comp 2 class not to mention my other classes plus going to work but like I always say bare with me it will get done. I know this chapter is kind of short but tell me what you think of this so far and if I should keep going. This takes place at the end/after the first movie. R&R. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer for all of this story: I do NOT own Fast and furious or the characters. I write this because I love the movies :) I do own Melina though.

Chapter One

The gunshots rang out and I followed Mia out the door. I stop frozen in place as when I see my best friend lying in the grass motionless. I shake my head and run to him.

"JESSE!" I scream shaking him as blood stains the grass. There is no response. DOM! Dom can help him. My big brother always makes the bad stuff go away. I jerk my head up looking for him but his car is gone and he is no where to be found.

"Mia! HELP!" I scream looking around for my older sister but she is no where to be found. The sky disappears, the blood stained grass disappears, the house disappears. I look up to see Jesse standing still and watching himself die.

"Jesse! COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream at him as his form gets smaller and smaller. I let the tears fall. The sky is back and so is everything else I look down at Jesse crying and hoping for a sign of life. Suddenly he is covered in dirt and bugs I scream crawling backwards.

I feel tugging and my eyes snap open to find my big brother and the rest of the family looking at me. Dom brushes my hair back.

"May as well get up and start getting ready it's about time to get up." Dom says forcing a smile on his face for my benefit. I nod and get out of bed and head down the hall to the bathroom.

I take a quick shower and brush my brown curly hair. I love my brown eyes and my curly hair but I find it hard to do anything anymore except quickly run a brush through it. I grab my backpack and set it by the door and go into the kitchen as Mia puts some pancakes and bacon on my plate. Dom pours me juice before sitting down beside me.

"You have to eat something." Dom says when he notices that I'm just pushing the food around the plate. I take a small bite and push it down past the lump in my throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" Letty asks me gently.

"I've missed too many days already." I answer shaking my head. I drink my juice and push the chair back and head upstairs to brush my teeth. When I head back downstairs everyone is whispering but stop when they see me.

"I'm going to school." I say with a sigh grabbing my bag and car keys before shutting the door behind myself.

I open my car door and toss my stuff in the back before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car. I turn the music up as loud as possible and drive to school. I slam on the breaks with a sigh to avoid being ran into by a red sports car.

I park in the student parking and look up at the building. I step out of the car, but can't seem to force myself to go in. I turn on my heel and run down the street heading for the cemetery. I go to Jesse's grave and sit down. I put my head into my arms and cry, finally letting it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys I guess it would have been a good idea to tell you whose POV it was :P It's my OC Melina's POV. She is Dom and Mia's 16 year old sister. Tell me what you think so far. R&R Enjoy :)

Oh P.S. I was thinking of naming Melina's car. Typically cars get girl names and are called "She" I think, but since it is a girl driving it I decided to make the car a boy. Soo leave a name idea in your review. :) now.. Enjoy :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melina.

Chapter Two

I looked up when I heard footsteps over the dry dirt and grass.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Dom got a call from the school when you didn't show up to your first hour class." Vince answered helping me up off of the ground.

"You didn't have to say you were going to school then run off here" He added.

"I didn't know I was coming here, I left my car at school." I told him. He nodded looking away from me.

"Come on, I'll take you to get your car then you can go home and get some sleep."

"I do sleep." I objected but ended my argument at the look on his face,

I let him lead me back up the hill and out of the cemetery to his car. It was a silent ride back to the school. I passed the time by watching the other cars go by and mentally judging them. When we pulled up to my car I started to get out but Vince stopped me.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this.. but Dom has a surprise for you." he said.

"Oooh tell me, tell me!" I said starting to cheer up.

"He's going to let you race tonight." he answered.

"Me? By myself?!" I asked with my excitement growing

"Ya but you have to act surprised" he said trying not to laugh.

I hurried over to my car and got in and started it.

"Let's race to the shop" I said rolling down my window and revving the engine.

"You mean after we get out of the school zone?" he questioned me raising one eyebrow.

I stuck out my tongue in response to say duh. I turned up the radio and drove with as much patience as I could inside the school zone. Finally we came to the first stop sign after the end of the school zone and I pulled my car along side Vince and revved my engine at him. He revved his back and nodded.

"Go!" I screamed before hitting the gas and taking a short lead.

He quickly caught up, we were even. I shifted up a gear and he did too. I added a little bit more pressure to the gas peddle and gained a few second lead. I shifted up another gear and let off the gas as I took the first right to get to the shop, I slowed down blocking him in knowing this was a two lane street. I loosened my grip on the wheel for the left turn and added the pressure back to the gas peddle as we hit the larger road.

He sped up to meet me and we ran side by side. I shifted gears for the last time and applied more gas taking the lead back. I took the right and the shop came into view. We were even again. He got by me just a little and coasted into the parking area of the shop.

"Damn! So close" I cursed getting out of the car.

"Someone is in a better mood." Dom commented as I gave him a hug before changing into the jumper to start working on the cars.

I spent the day working with Letty on her car. My smile must have given the secret away though.

"Vince told you didn't he?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied trying not to grin back at her. She just laughed and kept working along along side me. Soon it was time to go home. I changed out of the jumper and washed my hands before getting back into my car and following the family home.

"Did you have a good time racing with Vince?" Dom asked passing me the rolls.

"Yeah. I almost beat him too." I said with a smile buttering my roll.

"Well, it's Friday night, race night." Dom said with a grin after taking a bite.

"I know." I said trying to keep my excitement covered up.

"I was thinking... You did good against Vince..." I stayed silent, the suspense driving me crazy.

"Maybe you should try an actual race tonight." He finished.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed jumping up from the table and running around to give him a hug.

"I'm going to go wash my car!" I yelled

"You just washed it." Dom said laughing.

"I'm going to wash it again!" I yelled grabbing a bucket and running out the door. I stopped at the garage and grabbed a sponge and filled the bucket with the soap and water.

I made sure all my windows were rolled up before starting to wash my car. I covered every inch of my black car, paying special attention to the bright white star and dice decal. I carefully rinsed him off. I went over the tinted windows twice to make sure his windshield and windows would to spot free. Once he was dry I opened the doors and vacuumed out every inch of the white interior. I dusted all of the knobs and buttons and checked the NOS tanks. I closed the door with a smile when I was sure he was perfect.

By the time I was finished it was getting dark so I ran inside and took a quick shower before getting dressed. I picked out black skinny jeans and a tight white tank top and added a black half jacket over the tank top and pulled on my black and white high tops.

_Perfect, I match my car _I thought to myself. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my brown hair out leaving it down and separating my bangs to each side and brushing them back. I put on some black mascara and eyeliner and used a thin coat of clear gloss.

I hurried down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water and grabbed my keys on the way out.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Dom asked with a smile.

"In it to win it!" I answered with a smirk before hoping into my car and rolling down the windows.

"Take the left next to Leon!" Dom yelled to me from his window. I nodded in answer and waited for him to head out.

Dom took the point and Vince was on his left behind him with Mia in his car. Letty took the spot to the right of Vince. Leon and I pulled out and took our spots him to the right and me to the left behind Letty and Vince. I could feel the adrenalin building on the ride over. I watched with a smile as the crowd parted to let us through. We drove through the crowd. They were talking with excitement about the new car, my car. I smiled to myself and came to a stop at the same time as everyone else.

We all got out of our cars and Dom did his normal meet and greets.

"One lap, 1g buy in, winner takes all!" Dom called out to the cheering crowd. Everyone started to move their cars out of the way to open up the lanes. Dom moved his car off to the side, and people were shocked.

"Not racing?" people were calling out. Wanting to know why he wasn't taking his place at the starting line.

"Not tonight, tonight Melina is racing!" Dom called out in response. I got some polite cheers but they were probably thinking I can't hold my own. I'll show them.

"Stay on the outside" Dom whispered giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and the 1g to buy in before patting the top of the car.

I pulled my car up to the right edge of the starting line.

"Are you ready?!" A tall dark haired girl called out.

We revved our engines in response. Hector started on my end collecting the money.

"Good luck." Hector said as I gave him my buy in. I looked down the line at the other four cars in the line up. The first car on the left was a red car with a black swirl decal. Next came a plain white car, third was a blue car with gray stripes and next to me was a black car with a red skull and cross-bone decal. I quickly judged the cars and the drivers. _This should be interesting_ I thought.

"Were good!" I could barely hear hector call out over the screaming crowd and revving engines.

I turned my attention to the dark haired girl. She is was wearing a red mini skirt, a halter top and red boots.

I turned the NOS Valve.

She raised the bandana high above her head. I focused in on the flag and turned on the radio without looking. She dropped the bandana and I shot off of the starting line.

All five cars were side by side. I added gas to speed up and shifted up a gear.

The red car zoomed past me. _Come on baby we can do this. _I added pressure to the gas peddle and sped up shifting up another gear when I got enough speed.

I was neck and neck with the red car. _Don't look back_ I reminded myself.

I took the slight curve smoothly. The red car shot ahead of me.

"too soon" I whispered to myself my finger hovering on the NOS button.

I watched as the red car lost a little control in the middle of the curve. When I came out of the curve I hit the gas at the same time as I hit the nos button. I rocketed forward so hard I was pressed against the seat. I laughed out loud as the adrenalin went through my veins all over again.

When I felt myself start to loose momentum from the NOS boost I shifted up for the last time and hit the gas. The finish line came into sight. I slammed the gas all the way down and shot through the finish line, the red car right behind me.

I came to a stop and turned off the car. I started to notice the rest of my surroundings again. I stepped out of the car.

"MELINA! MELINA!" I could hear them screaming.

"I did it." I whispered to myself.

"I DID IT!" I screamed as my family caught me up in a huge hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**MELINA'S POV**

we walked into the brightly lit house, the party was in full swing. Vince and Leon left shortly after my race to get this party started. The rest of us stayed behind to talk with some of the other racers.

I walked around the party in between the mass of people dancing to the loud blasting music. I made my way to the kitchen opening the refrigerator. I spied a Corona. I took it out of the fridge and heading for a bottle opener.

"What are you doing?" I heard my brother ask. I turned around quickly. He pulled the bottle off of the counter and shook his head at me.

"Come on, I'm celebrating my first win tonight!" I yelled over the music. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's just one Dom, and I might help me sleep." I said in response to his look. He sighed.

"Okay, but just one!" He said back over the music opening the bottle and handing it back to me.

I smiled in triumph and took a tentative sip. Well, it didn't taste terrible. I shrugged and continued to sip on it while making my way through the party thanking people for their congratulations. It felt good to win. The rush of the race made me feel alive. I haven't felt alive since the day I lost my best friend. I couldn't stop the smile that I knew was growing on my lips.

I swayed along with the music, dancing to the beat I felt weightless; nothing could touch me. The combination of the win and the Corona made me feel invincible. By the time I finished off the Corona I felt like I could fly. A small giggle escaped my lips as I looked around for my brother. Dom and Letty were both out of sight. I slipped over to the table of red cups and picked one up and brought it to my lips. The taste surprised my but the feeling of warmth spreading through my body encouraged me to take another drink. I gulped the rest of the cup quickly so I didn't have to taste it, I was rewarded with the warmth growing. I dropped the cup into the trash and picked up another.

"Your not supposed to be drinking." I heard someone say. I turned around the people dancing blurring as I face Leon. I gave him a frown.

"Well... I suppose one won't hurt.. just take it slow." he said giving me a smile. I grinned back and took a tiny sip still smiling as he walked away.

When he was out of earshot I let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" A cute blonde boy asked.

"Nothing." I giggled shaking my head and stumbling. He let out a laugh too.

I took a few more sips to avoid looking into his bright blue eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Meelinah" I slurred out laughing at how I said my name. He smiled back at me.

"I'm Collin." he added. I nodded in my head sure I would forget it.

A gunshot sounded throughout the house. People started to scream and I found myself pressed to the floor. I tried to sit up but found I couldn't move. I twisted my head to the side struggling to figure out was happening.

"Stay down." a voice purred into my ear. I looked up into shining blue eyes. Collin? …no that doesn't seem right, I struggled to remember through my drunken haze.

The shooting stopped and the sound of footsteps crashed into my senses people were running and screaming to get out of the house. I couldn't take my eyes off of that sea of blue.

"You can let her up now." I tore my eyes from his and looked up to find my brother standing over us. The boy helped me to my feet.

I looked around in shock at the glass that covered the floor. I took a step towards the door but I slipped in something wet. My drink I must of dropped it when the guy Collin or Cole or whatever grabbed me. I let out a squeak of surprise as the floor rushed up to meet me. It never made it. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up. I turned around. There was that dazzling blue again.

His smile turned into a frown as my brother pulled me away from him.

"What's your name again?" I asked my voice sounding off, almost far away.

"Collin." he said with a grin trying not to laugh.

"I like you." I declared. A smile broke out on his face at the same time as the frown broke out on Dom's

"How much did you have to drink?" Dom asked pointedly almost as if to say I only like Collin because I'm drunk.

"A corona.." I drifted off lying through my teeth.

"And that red cup she had when I saw her." Leon said ratting me out. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Plus the spilled drink?" Dom asked nodding to the slick floor. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Party's over" Dom said telling Collin it was time to leave.

"Okay, Good Night Meelinah." Collin said with a grin pronouncing my name the way I did earlier. I laughed at him and waved.

When he closed the door behind himself Dom looked at me with a frown.

"Bed time." He said leading me up to my room.

"Good night." I mumbled as we got to my room. I stumbled to my bed and fell into it still fully clothed.

"Good night." Dom said as he closed the door.

I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.


End file.
